


Ayah

by niedlichta



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), Three Little Pigs (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, family fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejahat apapun Midas, selicik apapun Midas, dan seceroboh apapun Midas... Serigala Cilik akan tetap menganggapnya Ayah, iya kan?</p><p>—berdasarkan Album Donal Bebek. Reposted from FanFiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayah

Liburan musim dingin telah usai. Salju-salju yang menutupi pepohonan sudah mencair sepenuhnya, menampakkan warna hijau yang mendominasi pemandangan di sana, kuncup-kuncup bunga di hutan yang tadinya membeku mulai memekar, menyebarkan wangi semerbak yang memanjakan indera penciuman warga-warga di hutan itu.

Aah, beginilah indahnya musim semi...

Serigala Cilik menapakkan kaki mungilnya dengan semangat, kedua tangannya yang bercakar memegang tali ransel yang tergantung di belakang punggungnya dengan semangat. Hari ini adalah hari baru, dan dia harus bersemangat menjalankannya, itulah yang ada di pikirannya yang sebening embun itu saat ini.

Langkah-langkah kecilnya membawa dirinya ke depan pintu rumah—rumah dari batu bata, mungil, sedernaha namun tetap kasual. Rumah milik tiga sahabat kembarnya, Snir, Snar, dan Snor. Tiga babi kecil yang selalu jadi mangsa ayahnya. Namun, hal itu tetap saja tidak menghalanginya untuk bersahabat dengan mereka, bukan?

"Hai, Serigala Cilik!" bahkan sebelum dia mengetuk pintu itu, Snor—babi kecil yang mengenakan baju pelaut—sudah membuka pintu, disusul oleh kedua saudaranya di belakang.

Serigala Cilik hanya menggumamkan balasan dari sapaan yang dia terima dengan riang.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mengarangmu? Untuk hari kunjungan orang tua—hari ini, maksudku, saat di mana hari kunjungan orang tua dilaksanakan di hari pertama masuk sekolah sejak liburan," tanya Snar, sembari berjalan beriringan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Tentu," Serigala Cilik menyeringai lebar—ceria. Dia tidak perlu bertanya apakah Paman mereka datang karena dia sudah tahu kalau kereta Paman mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi—dan tiga bersaudara itu juga tidak perlu bertanya apakah Midas akan datang nanti—jawabannya sudah jelas tidak. "Dan aku nyaris menghabiskan setiap inchi ruang yang tersisa di kertas  _double folio_  milikku," tambahnya.

"Wah," Snir menyeletukkan kekagumannya. "Kau menulis tentang apa?"

"Ummm," makhluk berbulu hitam itu menggaruk belakang telinganya, dan andaikan wajahnya bisa bersemu, dia pasti sudah memerah sejak tadi. "Aku—aku menulis tentang..."

**oxoxo**

**Ayah** **  
** **A fanfic by eneng troll**

**_I do not own the characters. They're the intelectual property of Walt Disney. I just merely own the idea of this story._ **

**oxoxo**

_`Ayah.`_

_Apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian jika aku menyebutkan kata itu?_

_Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian akan membayangkan sosok gagah, yang selalu berdiri tegar di hadapan, yang melindungi kita, yang selalu kita kejar untuk menjadi panutan. Terutama jika kau adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya._

_Tapi..._

**oxoxo**

Serigala Cilik menggigit bibirnya, agak ragu juga ternyata untuk melanjutkan ke kalimat selanjutnya. Bisikan-bisikan muncul dari sudut belakang kelas, dan dia tahu, bukan karena teman-temannya bermaksud jahat dengan membuat suara-suara, yang dia  _tahu persis_ , kalau mereka sedang membicarakan topik karangannya. Ayahnya.

Ya,  _ayahnya_.

Dia menenangkan hatinya sejenak, dan bisikan-bisikan itu juga mulai mereda seiring dengan teguran Ibu Guru yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak membuat keributan. Lalu, Serigala Cilik menarik napas, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

**oxoxo**

_Tapi... Tapi apa yang akan kalian pikirkan jika mendengar kata `Midas si Serigala Jahat`?_

_Tidak apa, tidak usah sungkan, tidak usah berbohong padaku._

_Siapapun yang mendengar nama itu pasti langsung memutar matanya, di kepalanya tertanam bayangan dari anggota Klub Penjahat Hutan, penjahat yang kerap kali berbuat onar dengan anggota yang lain, yang kerap mencuri, mengganggu ketenangan teman-temanku, terutama tiga babi kecil—Snir, Snar, dan Snor._

_Satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya, di benak banyak orang, adalah: Jahat._

_Dia penjahat._

_Ceroboh sih, tapi tetap saja licik._

_Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang lupa mengisi senapan-senapan mereka dengan peluru saat memandu anggota Klub Penjahat Hutan untuk merampok Kios Bung Rakun. Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang terjebak dan terikat selama tiga hari di atas pohon karena jebakan yang dia buat sendiri. Tidak hanya itu, mungkin hanya dia yang lupa untuk menyalakan perapian saat memasukkan Snir, Snar, dan Snor ke dalam panci. Dan senapan dari Sheriff akan menggiringnya, lengkap dengan tangannya yang terborgol, ke penjara._

**oxoxo**

Bibir Serigala Cilik terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, menampakkan dua taringnya yang belum terlalu tajam, disusul oleh tawa yang terdengar di kelas. Ya, dia ingat itu semua. Dia ingat saat-saat di mana ayahnya selalu saja gagal melakukan kesalahan dan berakhir di penjara. Dia biasanya akan membawakan ayahnya itu makanan, meski yang mereka punya di rumah hanyalah kentang, wortel, dan bumbu seadanya. Tapi setidaknya itu bisa digunakan untuk rebusan, dan semangkuk sup akan menjaga kehangatan tubuh ayahnya.

Dia tidak menganggap itu semua lucu, uh, oke... Siapa sih yang senang melihat ayahnya masuk ke penjara hanya selang waktu sehari setelah dia dikeluarkan dari penjara? Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa geli setiap kali mengingat tingkah ayahnya—yah,  _ayah tetaplah ayah_. Serigala Cilik meringis sebelum melanjutkan ke paragraf selanjutnya.

**oxoxo**

_Jika keadaan sudah seperti itu, biasanya aku akan mengunjunginya sebelum dan sesudah sekolah, mengantarkan semangkuk sup atau bubur hangat untuk sarapan dan makan siangnya. Dan karena Ayah gampang sekali sakit, aku juga membawakannya selimut agar dia tidak menggigil di malam hari._

_Apapun yang orang katakan tentangnya, dia tetaplah ayahku._

_Telinga runcingnya selalu berkedut setiap kali aku melakukan perbuatan baik, geraman keluar dari tenggorokannya, dan taringnya yang tampak ketika dia memarahiku sembari berkata, 'Jangan menjadi anak baik, kau membuatku malu!'_

_Aku hanya tersenyum._

_Jujur, aku juga... Aku juga pernah capek. Jenuh. Harus memilih yang mana, keinginan Ayah, atau hati nuraniku. Menghianati Ayah yang sedang membuat jebakan di depan rumah sahabatku dengan membawa mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang. Membawa berita gembira bahwa aku naik kelas dengan nilai sempurna, sedikit berharap—hanya sedikit, tidak banyak—bahwa aku akan melihat rona bangga di wajahnya saat aku menunjukkan raporku, hanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia membentakku dan mengusir aku dari rumah karena itu._

_Aku... Aku sempat bimbang._

**oxoxo**

Suasana kelas hening seketika. Wajah Serigala Cilik tertunduk, tidak yakin apakah dia bisa menceritakan kisah selanjutnya tanpa mengeluarkan air mata. Snir, Snar, dan Snor menatap teman mereka dengan pandangan prihatin, tapi toh mereka tahu kalau Serigala Cilik bukanlah anak yang gampang jatuh, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk diam dan tetap mendengarkan.

**oxoxo**

_Aku telah memohon. Aku mencoba. Aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk menyadarkan Ayah... Karena aku sayang padanya. Aku tidak mau Ayah masuk penjara, aku tidak mau dia dicap sebagai penjahat... Aku tidak mau. Di sisi lain, aku juga merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi anak yang bisa dia banggakan—dengan cara dan keinginannya sendiri. Tapi, menjadi jahat bukanlah suatu pilihan, itu adalah larangan bagiku... Dan aku tidak bisa merubah sifatku begitu saja._

_Sempat terlintas di pikiranku, bahwa..._

_`Aku benci Ayah.`_

**oxoxo**

Suara Serigala Cilik sedikit tercekat, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan bacaannya.

**oxoxo**

_Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena telah berpikir seperti itu... Sungguh._

_Karena, meski dia jahat, licik, dan selalu mengeluh tentang sifat baikku, tidak ada yang mengetahui lebih baik daripada aku—dan dirinya sendiri—bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kehilangan diriku._

_Ya, aku._

_Aku, anaknya._

_Anaknya yang kerap kali dikatakannya sebagai aib keluarga serigala._

_Anaknya yang berkali-kali dikeluhi kalau sepupunya lebih jahat darinya._

_Anaknya..._

_Yang meski begitu, tetap juga dia sayangi tanpa sadar._

**oxoxo**

"...dan anaknya... Yang pernah diusir sekali dari rumah," Serigala Cilik berhenti sejenak untuk menutup matanya. Ya, dia pernah diusir sekali, kemudian dia pergi, belajar di bawah pohonnya, dan...

"Meski setelah dia mengusir anaknya itu, dia datang berlari-lari dua jam kemudian—memanggil nama anaknya itu dengan khawatir—berkeringat... Dan menghela napas lega ketika melihat anaknya membaca buku di bawah pohon.

"Dialah Ayahku. Meski dia tidak apat kujadikan panutan, tapi dialah Ayahku. Dan aku akan tetap berada di sampingnya sejahat apapun dia...

" _...karena dialah satu-satunya Ayah bagiku. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah."_

Tepukan meriah terdengar dari dalam kelas. Rona merah akan muncul—jika bisa—di pipi Serigala Cilik, dan dia menggarukkan cakarnya ke kepalanya dengan kikuk. Kalimat terakhir dari puisinya memang terdengar antiklimaks, tapi dia sangat berharap kalau saja Ayahnya bisa datang ke hari kunjungan orang tua ini...dan mendengarkan isi dari suratnya.

Kalau saja dia tahu kalau air mata jatuh ke kaki-kaki serigala yang berhenti di luar karena kebetulan lewat di luar jendela kelas saat mencuri pie Pak Rakun, mungkin dia akan lebih bahagia saat itu.

**_Dan bahkan seorang Midas masih mempunyai hati sebagai seorang Ayah._ **

**oxoxo**

**Fin**

**oxoxo**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah. Akhirnya selesai juga XD Draft fanfic ini saya kerjakan saat membaca Album Donal Bebek yang sialnya saya lupa nomor berapa—yang jelas pada Album itu, ada cerita Midas ngusir Serigala Cilik dari rumah karena dia dapat nilai bagus. Terus, Serigala Cilik menghilang, dan ada beberapa kasus di hutan—yang meski tidak dapat bisa dipercayai, pelakunya adalah Serigala Cilik! Midas ngerasa bangga banget saat itu. Tapi, pas dia ke rumah Snir, Snar, Snor, mereka ga ada di sana—dia menemukan kalo ANAKNYA, si Serigala Cilik, memakan mereka! Dan bahkan... Serigala Cilik membakar rumah Midas! OAO –eh, rupanya semua cuma mimpi Midas =)) Dia lari, dan keliatan lega banget pas ngeliat anaknya belajar di luar. Hahaha. Damn you Midas, saya jadi ngerasa gatel buat bikin fanfic gara-gara ini =))
> 
> Uh well, intinya, draft ini udah ada sejak lama, tapi masih jadi setengah. Karena saya bingung mau ngapain...well...maksud saya, karena saya pengen lari dari kenyataan kalo besok bagi rapor dan S.N Day tinggal menghitung jari...akhirnya saya ngelanjutin draft ini deh. Orz Buat yang kebetulan atau sengaja main ke sini, bolehkah saya meminta komentarnya? :D
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca!
> 
> P.S: Saya sebenernya kurang yakin di fandom apa ini ditaruh. Soalnya saya buatnya berdasarkan cerita `Serigala Jahat` di Album Donal Bebek sih.
> 
> P.P.S: Saya lupa yang mana Snir, Snar, dan Snor orz Jadi maaf kalo saya salah nge-addressing mereka ;A;


End file.
